La muerta
by erdo
Summary: —Tú la mataste…— Podía haber una oportunidad. Francia era todo, menos asesino... o eso esperaban —Sí. Yo la maté—contestó, sin un grado de arrepentimiento. Vaya monstruo...


**Notas de la autora:** Se me ocurrió en la madrugada, mientras veía los comerciales raros que salen a esa hora. Dedicado a las fanseses de Francia ¡cómo yo!~ **Rozen Ann** ahora si voy a escribir el DinamarcaPrusia –no, no se me ha olvidado- lo subo en un rato.

**Disclaimer:** Yo soy Himaruya y por lo tanto, Axis Power Hetalia & Hetalia World Series me pertenecen y hago este fic con ánimos de lucro pues me están pagando. Claro, sería bonito pero no, no soy Himaruya por si aún lo dudabas inocente palomita.

* * *

><p><strong>La muerta<strong>

* * *

><p>—Tú la mataste…—Estados Unidos, con una expresión seria pocas veces vista, hablaba frente a las demás naciones que se mantenían callados. Francia, el acusado, estaba sentado en un banquillo que lo dejaba expuesto a un ataque pero los demás estaban tan molestos y decepcionados de él que ni siquiera se hallaban cerca del europeo.<p>

Francia era un maldito cerdo pervertido que ahora asesino, es lo que pensaban todos **pero **no se lo _decían_ a Francia**.** Al menos España y Prusia, por lealtad.

—Sí. —contestó. Los otros se horrorizaron ante su cinismo. Dejó escapar una sonrisa hasta cierto punto demente. —Era un monstruo. Lo merecía…—bajo la mirada mientras más susurros se escuchaban en la sala.

—¡Silencio! —exclamó Alemania, mirando de mala forma al rubio de barba. Hasta él estaba decepcionado y no pararía hasta que recibiera un merecido castigo y ¿qué mejor forma que hacerlo que siendo un juez?

—Bien, señor ¿Bonnefoy, cierto? —Francia miró de mala forma al americano ante su pregunta idiota. El de lentes carraspeo, intentando recobrar el control. —¿Podría contarnos como pasó ese incidente? —preguntó con curiosidad. La verdad tenía muchas ganas de conocer como había pasado.

El europeo asintió, dando a conocer su relato…

.

.

_Era un hermoso día de abril, todas las naciones se encontraban en una junta. Hablando y haciendo disparates. Todo normal._

_Francia estaba algo alejado de los demás y de la diversión debido a que tenía un montón de papeles pendientes y si no los entregaba el fornido de Alemania le golpearía en la cara. Y eso es de lo que él vivía…_

_Con ya varios documentos listos, volteó y la vio sola. Ahí, con una horrenda figura. A pesar de ser el país del amor y apreciar cualquier tipo de físico, esa cosa daba asco…_

—¡Espera un segundo! —exclamó Inglaterra. —¿Por qué diablos estás hablando en tercera persona? —preguntó. Las otras naciones le dieron la razón.

—Eso lo hace más emocionante—respondió simplemente. Alemania frunció el ceño y pidió que continuara, por lo que Francia no tuvo nada más que obedecer. —Ahora lo voy a contar en primera persona, debido a quejas de _Lady Kirkland_…

_Lo pensé unos segundos y me acerqué a ella. Le tendí los documentos con miedo._

—_¿Podrías ayudarme? — pedí. Ella me ignoró olímpicamente. Se lo pedí una y otra y otra vez y sólo me ignoro. La junta estaba por terminar y no me ayudaba a mantener mi rostro hermoso como siempre._

—¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó Alfred, pues el francés se había quedado callado. Todos le miraban con atención.

—Intente ser gentil y razonar…—bajo la mirada, aparentemente arrepentido pero sus dudas se dispersaron al verlo subir el rostro, con aquella mirada demente. —La maté. Y se lo merecía…

Los gritos en la corte no se hicieron esperar, Alemania pidió silencio.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó. —¿Cómo la mataste? —repitió la cuestión al no recibir respuesta.

—La golpe hasta el cansancio con una silla—todos se sorprendieron ante la poca vergüenza y el sadismo que mostró, lo que hacía que la sentencia fuera obvia.

—¿Qué decidió el jurado? —demando el alemán a Hungría, China, Corea del Sur e Italia del Sur. Todos coincidieron que era culpable.

Inglaterra se mordió los labios, sintiéndose impotente de no poder hacer nada contra la sentencia de su no-amante.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, todos miraron al ingresante que no era más que Japón con algo entre manos.

—Quiero apelar—dijo simplemente. Todos abrieron los ojos, bastante sorprendidos.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó simplemente el alemán, que ya había guardado sus cosas y estaba listo a golpear al francés.

Porque ese iba a ser el castigo, ser abucheado por todas las naciones.

—Porque está viva—los gritos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. Japón les mostró lo que traía entre manos, una computadora. —Al parecer solo daño el disco duro pero funciona perfectamente…—

—¿Una computadora? —exclamó Alemania, frunciendo el ceño. —¿De esto se trataba?

—Claro que sí, ¿de qué más se iba a tratar? —dijo Alfred, comiendo una hamburguesa. —Francia intento matarla ¡es un delito muy grave! —berreo. Todos le dieron la razón.

—Bueno…—el alemán se moría de rabia al ver que todo el alboroto era por una computadora. —Francia está libre. Ya, todos pueden irse…—el francés celebro con sus dos amigos y con su no-pareja, Inglaterra.

Japón miró a su computadora con afecto, mientras le daba un abrazo protector. Francia, al verlo frunció el ceño con algo de asco.

—Por eso no me gustan las computadoras—señalo. —Además, yo tengo a quien darle _amour_—miró al inglés que simplemente negó.

Y todos fueron felices en facebook menos Francia que le tuvo por siempre pavor a las computadoras.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Por si no sabían, Himaruya dijo que Francia le tenía miedo a las computadoras ¡pff! [se retuerce]  
>Lo mismo de siempre, los reviews de agradecen :) &amp; si quieren un fic de determinado personaje o pareja pidanlo~<p> 


End file.
